Gwain Royal Court
The Gwain Royal Court 'is a governing force that rules over the kingdom of Gwain. The monarchy proceeded the previous court and hosts the previous queen's daughter, Gwain, as their queen. It also consisted of servants, advisers, and knights that served Gwain in her endeavors. Members Queen Gwain Le'Viand serves as leader of the kingdom and does it with a great passion, leading to her being praised as her role as queen. However, Gwain's term hasn't lead to anything very productive besides implementing modern technologies and architecture into the kingdom, leaving her very much as a traditionalist. Princess Ami Le'Viand is the adopted heir to the throne of Gwain, and, as princess, hasn't achieved anything of significance yet for her kingdom, besides her role in the Gwain Warriors. Unfortunately, either her loneliness or her illness has lead to many, especially other students in Gwain College, not quite accepting her. Princess' Bodyguard Geo holds the title of being Ami's personal bodyguard. With his human strength and his imitating apparel (most of the time), Geo has actually gained much fear and respect amongst most of the kingdom, and, alongside him being a part of the Gwain Warriors, he also helps protect it as well. Queen's Guard As Ami has her own guard, the queen also possesses her own, which consists of many knights that have been trained by B-Top. Some notable members include Eolo, as he has built quite a celebrity name for himself throughout the kingdom, and Lucy, who is presumably the first and, so far, only guard to be blind. Royal Adviser Gwain and Ami's royal adviser plans the queen's and the princess's schedule, and also alerts her of anything that may develop in a day. Currently, the only adviser that has made an appearance has a maroon bobcut and glasses so opaque, they make her eyes impossible to be see. She wears a white dress with gold-bordered shoulder pads and a golden half-diamond brooch connected to the previously mentioned border. Royal Pet Noobe was adopted into the Royal Court as the royal pet of Princess Ami's. The dragon-breed (?) doesn't do much except entertain and love his master unconditionally though. History Pre-Episode 001 The Gwain Royal Court was established after Queen Wain's death, leaving her inheritance to her second daughter, Gwain. With Gwain as Queen, the Queen's Guard established B-Top as their leader, Lucy and Eolo were trained and brought into the Guard, Ami was adopted as princess, and Noobe was brought into the royal family as a pet. Over these years, Gwain kept most of her mother's policies and laws as close as she could to how they were under Wain. The only exception of this morale was to implement advancements in technology and education into the kingdom as time advanced. Later on, a very young Ami had her illness start to become out-of-hand, as Gwain found her one day, weak and feinted from her life force being drained rapidly. This calamity led to a secret "partnership" between the Royal Court and MoonTech, which saved Ami in return for having immunity against any punishments for the company's experiments. Episode 001 - 002 During a day in Ami's college years, the young adult princess had seemingly found herself lost in the Gwain Woods. Gwain, the protective mother she is, sends out multiple search parties, through her guard, to find her missing daughter. Luckily that night, Ami returned back to the castle without any harm done to her, but she also had brought the soon-to-be newest member of the royal court, Geo, with her to the palace. Gallery TBA Appearances Episode 000 - Pilot '(Ami Book, Geo Book, Gwain Book & Physically) Episode 001 - Geo'' ''(Ami, Geo) Episode 002 - Gwain (All) Episode 003 - Agni & Deva (Ami, Geo, Gwain, Lucy) Episode 004 - Marlow (Ami, B-Top, Geo, Gwain) Episode 005 - Ami (Adviser, Ami, Geo, Gwain) Episode 006 - Savien (Ami, Eolo, Geo, Gwain) Episode 007 - Lanney (Ami, Eolo, Geo, Gwain, Lucy)Category:Faction